The present invention relates to the verification of a control of the operation of an electrically powered apparatus.
The invention further relates to means for protective control of the operation of apparatus.
This invention also pertains to access control which is accomplished by the user establishing authority for access by use of a code of characters.
Still further, this invention relates to a verification operation of the actuation of the control means by selected data and the detection of incorrect actuating data and the protection against unauthorized operation of apparatus.
Computer systems involve a large number of apparatuses at separated locations linked together and to a central pipeline. These electric and electronic devices are operated by signals transmitted through the system between locations which are physically remote from each other. The use of the system is intended to be restricted to those authorized to do so. A problem encountered in the operation of these computers and these systems is unauthorized use of the computers and particularly use with intent to steal or commit fraud. Attempts have been made to prevent this unauthorized use by employing scrambling equipment and to provide secret codes. This can be inadequate because the codes can be broken.
Security systems have been devised for preventing unauthorized access by remote control of electrical and electronic operations. The means previously provided to secure computer systems against unauthorized and improper operation have been evaded.
An object of this invention is the limiting of access by a user by access control.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus and method for establishing authority for the access of a user to apparatus by verifying the authenticity of an electrical or electronic signal for actuating the operation of a system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which can be set to respond to specific data and can actuate means for connecting apparatus to a power source.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a machine having means for emitting an actuating signal and element selected and arranged so as to require a coded input for authorization of the actuation.
Among the objects of the invention are provisions of a method and apparatus for inserting alphanumerics or hexadecimals into a system and utilizing this coded information for the purpose of actuation of a system.